A binding curse
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: Misaki will need Subaru's help if he plans to fight the Sakurazukamori. But will Subaru help Misaki? (This is a continuation of Yume Disney's story The Sakurazukamori's new prey. go check it out, it's ten times better then mine.)


**A Binding Curse.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**This was originally Yume Disney's idea but I deiced the story was so great that I'd write a continuation of it. I hope you like it.**

**This is dedicated to Yume Disney. Thanks for letting me write this, I hope it doesn't suck too much.**

Misaki hadn't slept well since that day. Really he hadn't slept more then a few hours in the last three days. When he closed his eyes he ether saw that Sakurazukamori or that young boy. The other one who was marked, Misaki knew he needed to find that boy. If he found him then they could work together and hopefully be rid of this curse. A curse he was sure the other boy didn't want and knew that he didn't want it himself. He sat there, deep in though over what he should do next. He was unsure how he would locate the Sumeragi or even what he would say to him if he did. He wasn't sure if the man held any grudges against the Sakurazukamori or not. Misaki didn't even know how much time he had before that man would return. Millions of questions where swimming in the young boys mind. His biggest one was why? Why had this man chosen him? Why when he already had someone? Misaki felt like laying in bed and crying all day. But then He knew that wouldn't get him anywhere though, he knew he needed to find a way to defeat the Sakurazukamori. If he didn't at least try to fight he knew he'd die. If he died not putting up some kind of fight he would regret it forever. At least if he fought then he might have a slim chance of living another day or so. Misaki looked up from his plate to see Usagi-san looking at him with a worried expression. Misaki smiled the best he could, a feeble attempt to hide his obvious distress. He didn't want to worry Usagi-san, it wasn't Usagi-san's place to worry after all. Usagi-san looked Misaki in the eyes. He hoped to see the tiniest hint of what was troubling his young lover. He only saw a deep sadness.

"Misaki, what's wrong? You've barley ate a bite." Usagi-san said, frowning. He hated seeing Misaki so upset. He knew the events from a few days ago weighted heavy on Misaki's mind. Usagi-san himself was quite bothered by it. Misaki was his and now this man just came in with intentions to take him away from Usagi-san. It made Usagi-san feel a deep anger, he was quite upset with this situation. The only thing worse was that Misaki wouldn't tell him anything. He knew from Misaki's sleeping patterns nowadays that he'd been having nightmares of some kind. Usagi-san found this whole predicament aggravating. He wished that there was something he could do. Someway to fix everything and make this problem go away.

"I'm just not hungry right now." Misaki said, looking away. He felt bad for avoiding Usagi-san as of lately but he couldn't face him. Not without fearing he'd break down. He didn't want anyone to see him that weak. Misaki's eyes wondered to his hands. He seen the red pentagrams that marked him, he bit back tears. They looked like they would leave scars forever. His hands were still sore slightly from where the mark had be engraved into him. He felt like someone's property. Like that man owned him now. Those marks proving just that. He felt Usagi-san's eyes on him. Misaki couldn't take having Usagi-san's eyes on him at that moment and jumped up from his seat. He ran out the door muttering a 'goodbye' or 'be back later' he was far too upset to even notice what he had said. He knew Usagi-san was worried. He knew he would be even more worried now, but this was all too much. Seeing those marks made it too much. Those marks proved that he was someone prey or property. Burned into his mind till he thought he couldn't take anymore. He hated how this felt. He hated feeling so weak, so powerless. He ran to a park, unaware of where he was or what was happening. He only cared to be somewhere quite where he could think. But then he wondered if he truly wanted to think. It hurt to think but not thinking didn't get anywhere. Misaki knew he needed to think things over and figure out a safe and rational way out of this.

He found a tree near a pound and sat down under it. It was a shaded place, somewhere no one else really was. It was cool under the tree, shielding him from the suns harsh rays. He hoped here he could be left alone. He really just wanted to be alone right now. Alone to think and plan. He needed to plan what he was gonna say to the Sumeragi boy as well as how he would find him. Misaki figured it wasn't going to be very easy to find him. He sat there looking at the ducks in the pound, they would splash every now and then. Causing little drops of water to hit him. He could also see some koi fish swimming around. Misaki envied the fish, they didn't have to worry about much of nothing. He leaned his head back, resting it against the tree. He felt tired more then likely due to his lack of sleep and food. He closed his eyes allowing himself to drift into a light slumber. He soon regretted it.

Misaki had a dream but unlike most times when he would dream of himself being chased by the Sakurazukamori or him speaking to the Sumeragi boy, he saw a young child looking strikingly familiar to the Sumeragi boy who visited him in his dreams. The boy looked different though, seeming more innocent and child like. The boy looked no older then nine, this made Misaki to believe that it may have been the Sumeragi boy as a child. The young boy was talking to another boy who looked to be a teenager. Misaki didn't understand what was going on. He saw the teenager bend down so that he was eye to eye with the child. Misaki saw him whisper something to the child but he couldn't hear what the older boy had said. At least not from where he stood and his feet wouldn't listen to his demands to love closer. Misaki looked down at his feet, seeing cherry tree roots tied around his feet and legs. Misaki felt arms envelope him from behind, feeling warm breath on his neck.

"I'm coming for you, Misaki-kun." He heard from behind him. Misaki's eyes widened, knowing all too well who's voice that was. He struggled to free himself from the mans hold, failing miserably. The roots from the cherry tree having a tight hold on him, as well as the Sakurazukamori. He knew there was no hope in escaping.

Misaki was jolted awake from his nightmare by a man with a worried expression on his face. Misaki realized that he had been there in the park for quite sometime since the sun was setting. He looked at the sunset then back at the man who had woken him. He wasn't sure what to make of this man. He was kinda tall and wearing a bright yellow jacket. He also had a goofy grin on his face, seeing that Misaki was just having a nightmare and seemed somewhat fine. The man looked at Misaki's hand and gasped. Misaki looked down at his hand and seen the mark. This brought tears to his eyes. He shook his head, telling himself to be strong at least he was alive. At least for now.

"Your hands they're like my friends." The man said. Misaki looked at the man with wide eyes. Someone who was like him. Someone who was marked by the Sakurazukamori. Misaki felt his heart skip a beat. He had the chance to possibly meet someone else who had encountered the Sakurazukamori. Well that was if that person was alive and wanted to see him. He hoped this person was alive. He didn't want anyone to die or be harmed by this mad man.

"Really?" Misaki asked, quickly. He felt like he was jumping at this way too quickly but if there was hope in saving him then he would jump into anything. The man nodded his head. "Can you take me to him?" Misaki added. The man thought for a few minutes. It felt like the longest minutes of Misaki's young life. The man then nodded his head.

"Yes I'm sure it would be okay if you met him." The man said. Misaki for the first time in the last few days felt something other then fear. He felt hope, hope that he could be saved. The man started walking, Misaki following closely behind. The whole time both Misaki and the man who was helping him were unaware of the eyes watching them.

Seishirou smirked. He couldn't wait to see this. His two favorite prey's working together. This could be quite amusing. He would enjoy seeing this. He wondered if Subaru-kun would help Misaki-kun or not. If Subaru did help then he would be up for more of a challenge, fighting both Subaru and Misaki. His smirk widened, "I'm waiting my two precious little toys." Seishirou said. Time to let the fun begin.

**Thanks for reading.**

**And so it begins. Seishirou doesn't seem too scared of the idea of Misaki and Subaru working together. I tried my best with this I really did. I hope the grammar and stuff doesn't look awful. I tried my hardest to write halfway decent, I also tried to keep them in character. I hope the aren't too OOC. I can add this to my list of story's that I will take forever to write and update. Anyways, see you guys whenever I update next. I should have a new chapter of A deal of death out soon. I'm going on vacation November first so more then likely sometime after that. I will try to do it before then though. **


End file.
